


awakening

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: “Is this some kind of kink of yours ?”





	awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in portuguese : https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227491

Doumeki liked to wake up that way, feeling soft lips against his, and more than that he liked that he knew the other body well enough by now that he could recognise to whom those lips belonged even before he opened his eyes. He only opened his eyes after those lips stopped touching his. 

“Why do you only kiss me first when I’m sleeping ?” Doumeki asked. 

“Uh, what ?” Watanuki said.    
  
“When we are awake I’m always the one that has to start” 

“I don’t really know, I hum-”

“Is this some kind of kink of yours ?” 

“WHAT ????”

“I think is called sonophilia, a kink about people sleeping or passed out. Nothing against if you do, I’m just curious” 

“I don’t have a kink about unconscious people you moron !” 

“So is it necrophilia ? Do you pretend I’m dead when you kiss me like that ?” 

“I don’t have a kink about dead people, or unconscious people or anything like that ! You wanna know what ? Maybe the reason why I only kiss you first when you are sleeping is because when you are awake you always say dumb jerk things like that and I remember why you don’t deserve kisses” 

“I think I do. In fact I wouldn’t mind receiving a few more kisses right now” 

“Trust me you don’t deserve it !”

“If you say so...are you sure that is not just because it isn’t fun for you unless I’m unconscious ?”

Watanuki looked at him filled with anger, and then he kissed him, but later he clarified he only did that to prove his point. 


End file.
